How did you not know!
by M155 C0nfu510n
Summary: Saruhiko's been experiencing some pretty weird side effects from a chance encounter with a weirdo in an alleyway. Misaki is no help and he has no idea what to think about the strange cravings and lack of sleep, but vampires aren't real, right? T for language and mentions of blood.


Saw a post on tumblr and my friend was like 'Bruh….this is so Saruhiko' and because I'm a slut for Sarumi I created this masterpiece~ *thrusts hands towards fic in pride* LOOK AT THIS MAJESTY OF STUPIDITY! And trust me the Sarumi isn't even that big a thing a this so whatevs~ .

Love it~ :D

* * *

"Damn, it's bright…" Saruhiko weakly raised an arm to block the offending sun rays, groaning at the slight prickling along his palm and forearm.

Now that he thought about it, his face was feeling a little irritated too. Maybe it was the garbage.

The raven pushed himself into a sitting position, sneering at the sight of moldy food, crumpled paper, and a random assortment of bottles and cans. A click of the tongue was his only verbal show of irritation at the situation.

Because, really, he had a right to be agitated. It's not like he asked to get jumped yesterday by some strangely strong weirdo in an alley. And to top it off, the bastard stabbed him twice in the neck and forced some weird hot liquid (that tasted vaguely like blood) down his throat! Who does that anyway?

A vibration from his pocket drew his attention away from his angered thoughts and instead turned them towards his 'best friend'. A questionable title at that. At the abbreviated words glowing on the screen, Saruhiko cursed under his breath.

He was late for school.

* * *

"Saru? You okay?" The raven waved off Misaki's questions with an absent hand, sneering as his skin began to prickle in the sun again.

He was lucky enough not to get stuck with a detention for being late on account of the teacher arriving a few minutes after he did, though the uncomfortable feeling in his face, arms, and neck continued to plague him throughout morning classes.

"I'm fine, Misaki. Just a strange feeling is all." And it was true. Saruhiko glanced down at the cafeteria food in distaste, wondering why today's brand of slop seemed _extra_ unappetizing than any other day's. "Maybe I'm sick…."

"You're too stubborn for that." Saruhiko hummed offhandedly as he picked at the country fried steak with a spork, an uncomfortable feeling crawling through his gut as he imagined the food in a different light, more on the rare side. Rare steak sounded _so_ good right now.

Leaning back against the tree, Saruhiko watched slivers of light rain down from the miniscule gaps in the leaves, refraining from hissing as the prickling on his arms and face grew worse. "I'm gonna head back in."

"Gimme a sec and I'll come too!" Saruhiko grunted in acknowledgement, wincing as the uncomfortable feeling in his arms grew to a near burn.

His eyes widened when they caught the skin along the back of his hand reddening slowly with each touch of sunlight. ' _What the hell?_ '

"Okay, I'm ready!" Saruhiko glanced at Yata to see the teen with bloated cheeks and gravy smeared across his lips, the redhead swallowing the large lump of food in his mouth before breathing heavily. The raven nodded as he picked up his untouched plate, ignoring Misaki's excited chatter as they headed back towards the school.

* * *

Saruhiko frowned as he clicked the box that said he was still awake, Netflix continuing with the next episode of the series. He didn't know how it happened, but he had started binge watching some comedy show around six the previous night and hadn't felt the least bit tired as the hours ticked by.

A glance at his alarm clock showed _1:07_. The raven hummed as he returned his attention to the show, smirking at a sarcastic reply from his favorite character before his his phone buzzed on his bedside table. Saruhiko picked up the device to see a text from Misaki, wondering why the redhead would choose to text him at such an hour when he barely stayed awake past eleven.

' _But something is different today…._ ' Saruhiko tapped out a quick reply before shutting his phone off and returning his attention to the show.

He didn't want to miss anything important after all.

* * *

Saruhiko sneered at the lunch for that day- pizza- and picked at it with his spork, finally pushing it away once the smell started to make him nauseous.

"Saruhiko? You're usually cool with the pizza…." The raven sneered at the pitiful excuse for food, sliding his plate across the grass towards Misaki with a frown.

"Not in the mood. I'm craving something, though."

Truth be told, he had been having these cravings since he awoke in the alley, and they had only gotten stronger with each passing second. His mouth felt dry and his stomach like it was burning away in its' own acids. He could only hope he didn't have any ulcers.

"Like what?" Saruhiko glanced at the mumbling redhead with conflicted eyes.

Misaki was looking rather bright today, and not because he was sitting in the sun while Saruhiko was covered by a densely shaded part of the tree. But something about the redhead was calling him, making his blood rush through his ears and his heart practically stutter. Maybe it was that alluring blush that seemed to cover every portion of his skin, perhaps it was a trick of the light, but regardless of the reason the raven found himself scooting closer to his friend with a blank expression on his face.

"I don't know really. Pizza rolls, maybe?" Saruhiko watched as Misaki nodded slowly, the redhead quickly returning to his pizza as small insects started to circle the ignored trays.

"Don't want pizza, but pizza rolls. I totally understand."

Saruhiko hummed unconsciously, eyes narrowing as the reddish haze that surrounded Misaki increased in intensity.

* * *

"Wanna come over this weekend?" Saruhiko hummed in thought, eyes never leaving the sidewalk as he weighed the pros and cons of going over the redhead's home for the weekend.

"Sure, but I got some stuff to do at home today, so I'll be over some time tomorrow."

Saruhiko nearly hissed as he raised his head an inch, the sun connecting with his exposed nose and causing the skin to blister as though burned. He managed to hide the damage by ducking his head lower, turning away from Misaki just so. The raven breathed deeply a couple times before raising a tentative hand- covered by the sleeves of a too long jacket- to his nose and running shaking fingers over unblemished skin.

He didn't have time to think on the strange phenomenon before Misaki was dragging him towards a vendor selling ice-cream. The redhead bounced on his toes as he waited in line, Saruhiko wondering where Misaki could possibly get all his energy before remembering just how much the small teen ate.

Women must envy him….

Saruhiko's thoughts were abruptly cut off as they reached the front of the line, his skin prickling uncomfortably as the vendor advertised his flavors of the day. The raven barely held back the automatic urge to hiss at the man as he talked to Misaki in a jovial tone, reached out to take the redhead's money and accidently brushing hands at the exchange.

A sudden tinkling, like wind chimes in a gentle breeze, reached Saruhiko's ears the next moment, his eyes immediately drawn towards the necklace the vendor adorned. There seemed to be nothing special about it, a simple silver chain with a silver cross resting gently over the hollow of his throat, though it caused an uncomfortable feeling to grow in the pit of his stomach, his skin becoming clammy the longer his eyes stayed trained on the innocent piece of jewelry.

"Saruhiko? You okay?" Misaki's concerned voice and gentle hand on his shoulder had the raven snapping his eyes away from the damned necklace. Saruhiko paused as he caught sight of his friend, unable to blink as he watched the red haze from earlier grow in intensity. "Saru?"

He blinked and it was gone.

"Are you done?" Saruhiko barely managed to keep his voice neutral as Misaki watched him with worried eyes. The worry quickly dissipated to be replaced with irritation as he nodded, grabbing Saruhiko's covered hand and dragging him in the direction they had previously been going.

"Stupid Saru…."

Saruhiko didn't pay attention to the mumbled insult, mind replaying that scene with the vendor.

* * *

Saruhiko slowly waved a hand to his face and removed his glasses, watching with blurry vision as they rose and fell a few inches from his face.

On the mirror all he could see were the glasses suspended in the air.

"What. The. Hell." Replacing his glasses, Saruhiko reached for his phone on the sink, pushing one of the only numbers he had on speed dial and bringing the phone to his ear.

"Saru? What's up?" Saruhiko's brows furrowed at the slurred words, wondering why Misaki would sound so tired at only- he paused to check the time on his phone- 3:18 in the morning.

"I have a serious question that I need answered." Saruhiko watched the reflection of his phone and glasses carefully, refraining from touching the mirror for the umpteenth time that night to make sure this wasn't a trick.

"Why'd you call me then?" That actually made him smile.

Leave it to Misaki to unconsciously insult himself without preemption.

"Because I don't feel like googling it….Can a mirror stop working?"

"What?"

Saruhiko was thankful Misaki sounded more awake than a few moments prior, though the disbelief in his voice caused something strange to stir in his gut.

"Can a mirror stop working?" He had tried countless things to get the mirror to show his reflection and all had ended in failure.

He needed an answer that was as stupid as this situation.

"I don't….think so? Why?" Saruhiko continued to stare at the 'floating' objects in his mirror, wondering just what he had done to warrant this type of torture.

"I don't freaking know, but I'm irritated….I'm gonna try and send you a picture."

"Okay….later."

Saruhiko quickly hung up and opened the camera, aiming it at the mirror and snapping a picture before sending it to Misaki. He didn't have to wait long for a reply, the redhead sending back sentences in caps lock with an un _godly_ amount of exclamation points. What irritated Saruhiko is, none of the responses had anything to do with a broken mirror.

Just the objects floating there.

"Fuck it."

Saruhiko sent back a quick reply telling the redhead to forget about it, sparing his mirror one last glance before shutting off the light and returning to his bed to stare at the ceiling for the next few hours.

* * *

"...What are you doing?"

He didn't completely know himself.

"Waiting." Misaki continued to stare at him from the middle of the entrance way, still poised mid-step with his back to the door.

"Waiting on what….?" Saruhiko shrugged as he watched his friend with conflicted eyes, wondering why his body refused to move past the front door. "Come on dude, you're freakin' me out."

As though some invisible switch had been flipped, Saruhiko found himself walking into the house without any resistance. His brows furrowed as he stood in the entranceway, unconsciously shutting the door behind himself as his gaze drifted to the floor.

Another confusing quirk to add to his growing list, it seemed.

* * *

"Mm, night Saru…." The raven continued to watch as Misaki's features softened in sleep, his mouth opening slightly with each deep breath.

He had forgotten to tell his friend he had been unable to sleep since that incident in the alley. Saruhiko didn't have his laptop to busy himself with another pointless series on Netflix so distracted himself with watching each miniscule twitch of Misaki's facial muscles in sleep.

It really was a strange thing, the way his eyes moved restlessly under his lids, the way his nose twitched occasionally, the way his mouth would quirk as though in a smile before dropping again. A glance over his shoulder at Misaki's alarm clock showed that an hour had passed.

Saruhiko withheld a groan as he returned his gaze to his snoozing friend, his eyes narrowing as he noticed the glowing haze that seemed to float above Misaki's body.

It was the same haze he had noticed at lunch the other day, at the ice-cream vendor, and it seemed to grow brighter with each passing day. He could only wonder what it meant.

* * *

"Uncle! Uncle!" Saruhiko allowed a rare smile to pull at his lips as he pulled his hands away from Misaki's sides, the redhead breathing heavily as he tried to bring air into his abused lungs.

Saruhiko had missed this, these childish antics that had begun his and Misaki's strange friendship. The raven leaned close to the redhead's face as Misaki continued to pant on the floor, releasing random giggles in between at phantom feelings. Saruhiko only had time to enjoy Misaki's grinning face for a few seconds before an intoxicating scent assaulted his nose.

The effect was instant. Saruhiko's body suddenly collapsed atop Misaki's, his face pressed into the redhead's neck where the scent was strongest. Saruhiko nearly purred as that alluring aroma practically overtook his senses, his eyes blurring with that familiar red haze as he took a deep breath, nose pressing further into Misaki's neck.

"S-Saru?" Saruhiko barely managed a questioning hum before he was lost to his senses again, ears clouding with the thundering rush of blood as his mouth began to water.

His lips had just brushed the redhead's neck before he was roughly pushed away. Saruhiko felt something primal, animalistic, take over him as he rolled with the assault, eyes focusing on the wide hazel that were filled with some emotion he had never encountered before in Misaki.

' _Fear_ ,' that primal part of his mind growled out.

"Saru! What's going on?!" Saruhiko had to fight not to hiss at the teen, gritting his teeth together as he forced himself to move away from the redhead. And suddenly he felt a pain unlike any migraine he'd ever encountered slam into his skull, it seeming to stem to every extremity of his body before centering in his mouth.

Misaki's horrified shouts went ignored as Saruhiko curled into himself, fingernails clawing at the floorboards as his mouth opened in a silent scream. He felt tears gather in his eyes but wouldn't allow them to spill over, rolling with the waves of pain until they suddenly stopped.

Saruhiko was left panting, face pressed into the floor and hands shaking with phantom pains. A loud ringing was echoing in his ears, slowly dying away to be replaced by Misaki's hesitant voice from somewhere across the room.

"Saruhiko? Saru. Saru!"

"Mm…."

Saruhiko felt more than heard Misaki shuffled closer, the redhead placing a gentle hand on his back before hooking it under his arm and flipping him onto his back. The light from overhead burned his eyes until something blocked it out. Misaki's head didn't move from above his own, confused expression morphing into that of shock before the redhead placed a tentative hand on Saruhiko's chin.

The raven could do nothing as Misaki forced his mouth open, hazel eyes widening at something he couldn't make out before he was suddenly released.

"Saru….what the hell happened to you?" Saruhiko nearly growled at the question. School, life, _him_ , what more did he want? Misaki shook his head before elaborating, a hand running through red locks unconsciously. "In that alley, Saru. You've got fucking fangs, so don't tell me nothing."

 _What?_

Saruhiko ran a tentative tongue over his teeth, eyes widening as it was nearly cut on too sharp canines. He tried to close his mouth only for his fangs to pierce his lip painfully, the blood that swelled to the surface causing a strange hunger to rise in him. Saruhiko growled as he tried to push himself up, Misaki frowning as he sat on his chest.

"Nu uh, crazy! What's with the fangs? Got anything to do with you acting weird lately?" Saruhiko sighed dramatically as he tried to relax further into the floor, his muscles tensed as he registered that alluring haze around Misaki for the umpteenth time that day.

Mind running rampant with thoughts that were becoming more jumbled as the seconds ticked by, Saruhiko tried to put together what little bit he knew of his condition. "I can't be in the sun, I can't eat regular food, I can't sleep, I couldn't come in your house, and I don't have a reflection anymore….what do _you_ think is wrong with me?" Because he honestly had _no_ plausible idea.

Glowing blue eyes connected with wide hazel, Misaki's arms hanging limp at his sides as his mouth worked like a fish.

"Stabbed in the neck….Saru….I think….I think you're a vampire."

"...What?" Misaki sounded as confused as Saruhiko felt, the raven staring at his longtime friend with pure disbelief. "They don't exist."

Saruhiko watched as Misaki averted his eyes, the redhead biting his lip in thought before connecting their gazes again. The confidence he saw in those hazel orbs caused them to glow brighter than that blasted crimson haze.

"Bite me, then." Saruhiko felt his train of thought collide with an imaginary wall of 'What the Fuck', the raven imagining smoke wafting from his ears as the passengers- that were veritable thoughts- dying in the fiery explosion.

"You're insane."

Saruhiko was unprepared for the redhead to suddenly lean closer, their faces inches apart as he wore that rare confident smirk. "And proud of it. So bite me."

Saruhiko clicked his tongue and twisted his head away, ignoring the way Misaki seemed to lean closer still. Hands were suddenly gripping both sides of his head, twisting it towards the frowning redhead and holding it in place.

"I'm trying to help you dumbass, so stop being stubborn and fucking _bite me_!" Saruhiko prepared to throw another sarcastic remark before he was suddenly pulled into Misaki's neck, his nose planted firmly at the juncture where neck met shoulder.

He couldn't stop himself from taking a deep breath of that alluring aroma that seemed to surround the redhead's very being, mouth sliding open before he clamped it shut.

No. He wasn't some parasite and he would be damned before he let Misaki be a victim to his (possible) cravings.

' _But_ ,' a more logical part of his brain supplied, ' _you've already been damned if he's right._ '

Blue eyes slid along the skin exposed before him, his breath leaving his lungs in shaky bursts as he saw a blush race up Misaki's neck. A rope seemed to surround his body, pulling him closer to the body pressed against his own, his lips (so cold...and when did that happen?) pressing against burning skin.

His eyes slid shut of their own accord as he opened his mouth wider, tongue peeking out to run along Misaki's skin slowly. He could feel his pulse running wild under his lips, bringing his teeth closer to the pale skin before pausing, fangs barely pushing against Misaki's neck.

"I'm sorry."

Saruhiko didn't wait for a reply, biting soundly into Misaki's neck and promptly groaning as he felt the muscles tense under his teeth, the blood flow to the area as he sucked harshly. The taste was unlike anything he'd ever encountered, so sweet- sickly so- and smoother than hot chocolate. It was addicting, Saruhiko gripping Misaki's biceps as he continued to suck at the redhead's neck with fervor.

He was so _hungry_ , and, _oh god_ , was this the most appetizing thing he'd ever had in his life! He vaguely registered moaning into Misaki's neck, the redhead squeaking as he bit just a _little_ harder, sucked just a _bit_ faster.

"S-Saru! Saru, stop! Saru, please!"

The raven stopped at the desperation in Misaki's tone, careful to pull his fangs out in the gentlest way he could. Blue eyes were immediately drawn to the two puckered holes swelling with pinpricks of blood on the redhead's neck, his tongue darting out to swipe along the bitemark with reverence. Saruhiko hummed as he watched the skin pull together again, only a purple mark from his harsh sucking standing out on Misaki's pale neck.

"Guess I was right…."

"I guess so."

The two sat in awkward silence for a few moments afterwards, Misaki still held in Saruhiko's arms.

"How the hell did you not know you were a vampire?!"

Saruhiko only shrugged in response, his eyes closing as he recalled that addicting liquid racing along his tongue.

"Can I do that again?"

"HELL NO!"

* * *

ENDING! \\( o \\) Also I might think about adding another chapter at some super later date (author-san doesn't know when bc author-san is now experiencing the hell of college… -.-) but yeah~ stay hopeful and rate and review~ :D


End file.
